Project Summary/Abstract The Administrative Core will coordinate activities between the two projects and the scientific cores of the Program. The Administrative Core will provide the following functions. 1. Provide support for interactions among the projects, the cores, and the External Advisory Committee. 2. Provide support for interactions with NIAID/DAIDS Program. 3. Provide support for financial management, procurement, intellectual property management in concert with University of Maryland Office of Research Development (ORD) and reporting for all project activities. 4. Provide secretarial support for publications, and the submission of progress reports. 5. Provide support for institutional oversight including IRB, IBC, ORD and IACUC. 6. Provide support to manage the resolution any conflicts that might emerge within the context of the Program. The Administration Core is both the administrative and scientific center of the proposed Program. This Core will oversee the scientific focus of the individual projects, ensure the scientific interplay vital to the Program's overall goals, and manage finances and resources in a manner consistent with NIH requirements and project needs, while ensuring compliance with IACUC, IBC, IRB, and NIH Data Sharing regulations in the conduct of this project.